I always win
by Philia-Agape
Summary: "Making the host wait too much is not a sign of courtesy" He spoke gallantly, smiling wide to the intruder. Standing in the door, a black figure came to sight. He had black hair, horns and large wings. He carried an aura of evil around him, Ivan could sense, and with no doubt he knew where he came from. Sweet Devil! Alfred, Priest Ivan. Lemon. "Even for a demon like you, Alfred"


**I do not own Hetalia.**

 **Warning: Religious content, beware. Lemon with a Priest.**

* * *

 **I always win**

Father Ivan was sitting on the organ of the big church. It was polished with delicacy, shiny and ostentatious as the baroque style that came with it. His fingers ran a melody with such elegance, and tenancy, tearing notes apart of the musical instrument with every move of his hands, who appeared to be singing a song for him, and not the other way around.

Then the melody stops. The one he had been waiting all night is standing on the front door, open side by side without the lock it had in it. Ivan smiled, standing up and turning back to see the dark figure of his guest.

"Making the host wait too much is not a sign of courtesy" He spoke gallantly, smiling wide to the intruder.

Standing in the door, a black figure came to sight. He had black hair, horns and large wings. He carried an aura of evil around him, Ivan could sense, and with no doubt he knew where he came from.

"Even for a demon like you, Alfred"

"I still wonder how a simple human like you can smell us before we enter here"

"That's because you're impure, isn't it obvious?" He tilted his head a little bit to a side, his sphere shaped face making him look childish. He put his finger on his mouth to widen the smile, now accompanied by a mischievous look on his violet eyes, fixating them on the brilliant electric blue of the creature in front of him "So, unlike you, I don't like my guests to wait, shall we begin?"

"You bet I do"

Every year, this was the situation. A demon comes from the hell to defy a priest, and they both would fight until one of them is defeated.

This fight didn't last much. Both powers colliding, making the church glow in rays of blue and violet, hits from both sides, spells on both sides, damages on both sides, until the winner was decided.

Ivan pinned Alfred down with a dagger, standing above him and giving him a look of want and lust, with a mischievous smile.

"I win this time. Do you know what that means?"

Father lowered the weapon and with the edge of the dagger ripped all of the demon's clothes, from top to bottom, putting one of his hands around the neck of his opponent, squeezing it a little.

"How does it feel, Alfred? To be humiliated by a simple human?"

Alfred said nothing. He couldn't breathe. Ivan let him go, but to restrain him, touched his wrists and ankles with his hands full of holy water, making an invisible prison. He went to the sacred table in the middle of the church and put him there, with the demon's back facing him.

"Now, we should start the punishment for the sinners"

The demon, now able to speak, managed to retaliate a little with words.

"Aren't you the one who needs punishment for profanity?"

"Haha No!, no if this is to clean the Earth of scums like you. Now let me hear you" He pulled the tail of his opponent, and gained a little growl of pain. He then touched Alfred's cheeks making round movements and then opening his legs widely, putting two of his fingers inside him, roughly moving them.

"T-this is sodomy! You're a priest! You're not supposed to do this!"

"Oh...A demon is talking to me about morality. How sweet" He moved more rough inside Alfred's entrance, letting his fingers out and winning a complain of the blue eyed man.

"Shut up. You knew why I came here"

"Yes. It's always the same. In the end, I'll kill you; but you enjoy this first, don't you?"

The priest took down his zipper without taking off his habit and let him feel his long, thick hardened cock between the ass's cheeks, rubbing a bit against them, and going inside as rough as he could. Blood splattering the fabric of the altar while he listened the uncontrollable moans of the demon, who layed lost in lust, only filled with pleasure inside the pain he was inflicted, the priest was taking him hard against the tables, and changed the position to missionary, Alfred now facing him.

"It's a sacred place, after all"

He entered his cock again, going deeper, thrusting him with all his might. He wanted to break him, to defeat him completely, and within a few minutes of doing it, the demon came on himself.

Ivan wasn't finished, so he thrusted a bit more. Not enough for him. He recited a chant and then took a dagger again, cutting one of the demon's wrists and putting some of the blood on the blade. He retired from Alfred, and then jerked himself all over the demon, covering him in his seed, finally releasing his pleasure, smirking, and finally, taking the dagger to the core of the demon, ripping his wings to pieces in a frenzy of rage and lust for blood, ripping every single piece of his skin, making him disappear in dust, not before absorbing all of his evil energy in a final and rough kiss, feeling full of power, watching the disaster of this night's performance, and licking his lips out of satisfaction.

"I'll be waiting the next year~ And the next~ and the next~ In the end, I'll always win"

And he went to sit at the organ to start playing his victory melody again.


End file.
